


Host

by BeautifulChaos21



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos21/pseuds/BeautifulChaos21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the members of B.A.P are mad scientists but Youngjae seems to take it up a notch with his latest invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explosions are a thing, Chaos is the Norm

There is tinkering, mumbled calculations followed by more tinkering, a few silent minutes later a small glitter of hope before it all goes up in flames, after the explosion of course. Jongup howls in pain as he barely dodges flying shards of glass and metal but isn’t quick enough to miss the clamp stand that ricochets off the table and hits him in the stomach.

He straightens himself after wheezing, holding in the tears and rubbing his stomach to check if the coast is clear then sighs before bitterly grabbing for his notepad, tearing the pen from its holder and scribbling brutally onto an empty page yet another failed attempt on experiment 211014Fg aka Pokémon project 2.0 .

“I must admit, your persistence is something to respect” the voice behind him is smooth, deep and doesn’t bother to hold back the amusement pouring from the tone he chooses to use towards the younger. Jongup turns towards the older man of science with a look crossed between confusion and irritation. Then spins back around to glance at the destruction lain before him.

“It should have worked this time, everything was precise. I checked, checked and rechecked. The calculations were fine so why, I don’t understand why it doesn’t work” Jongup hisses until his words become completely filled with dread and disappointment by the time he’s done.

Yongguk taps him reassuringly on the back but shakes his head nonetheless because he’s always thought this idea was a sure –never gonna happen- case but who was he to crush a person’s dream especially one who possessed such a gifted mind no matter how far up stream it seemed to float.

“But the calculations were riigghhtt” Jongup whines and crumbles into a ball of something Yongguk can only describe as pity. It’s almost tearful watching the young scientist curled into himself, disappointed with his yet again failed project, he looks like a puppy that’s been kicked.

Poor puppy.

“Come on, beating yourself up about this isn’t going to do anything. You’ve tried, tried and tried again, you’ve tried so much I’ve honestly lost count but that’s not the point. What I mean is, you’ve tested your theory and you’ve seen it impossible, so maybe it’s time to- I don’t know put an end to this chapter, focus on something else maybe” Yongguk suggests, it isn’t the first time he’s tried convincing Jongup to end this experiment but now after the millionth trial and failure he’s hoping it to be the last.

“But-“

“I’m sure you have many more ideas that are waiting to come to life, yes?” Yongguk consoles.

“But-“

“Jongup, be reasonable”

“But-“

“For crying out loud will you just listen to the man dammit, IT WON’T WORK” a boisterous voice comes crashing into their conversation and Yongguk spins around with a harsh glare to send in Himchan’s direction.

“Seriously, you gotta be so blunt with it Himchan?” Yongguk deadpans.

Jongup sniffles a bit.

“Look he’s been on that poke quest for four pain staking, money draining, explosions so loud I almost pissed myself twice months and I swear if he even thinks of doing it again I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back".

“What are you going to do? Hurt him? I think he’s done that enough on his own”

“Yes he has, which is why he should stop now and NO, I mean I might actually piss myself one day because the explosions are getting louder and more recent” Himchan sighs, fingers curling frustratingly into his sandy locks strewn about his head like a wild bush.

Yongguk laughs, he doesn’t mean to laugh.

He stops when Jongup moves, bringing himself out of his ball and straightening to his feet. He stretches and winces from his joints aching and his sore stomach.

“Infirmary?” Yongguk asks and Jongup nods, shoulders slumped.

“Maybe you’re right though, maybe it’s about time I put this behind me and start working on something else” Jongup sighs and the revelation takes the other two by surprise. Two young ladies, clad in white from head to two rush towards him with gentle hands and begin to escort him for scanning and medical attention.

Yongguk is quiet, wide eyes staring ahead and Himchan is equally as silent before he scoffs “Really? Like for real real?”

The two look at Jongup and Jongup looks back, scrunching his face into a pout before meeting eyes with Himchan.

“Bullshit, you think I spent four months back and forth in the infirmary, taking hits to the head, scurrying under tables from explosions and flying objects just to stop now when I know for a fact my calculations are slowly but surely reaching perfection, YOU MORON I’M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL MY EXPERIMENT IS PERFECT AND I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH I TELL YOU, I’LL BE THE ONE LAUGHING WHEN I HAVE PERFECTED IT, I WILL MAKE MY POKEBALL REAL AND I WILL CREATE AN ACTUAL LIVING POKEMON SO FUCK YOU HIMCHAN… FUCK YOU~~”

Jongup’s being carried away now, the young women are a lot stronger than they look.

“Why do you always have to provoke him” Daehyun comes into view lazily holding a half eaten donut in his right hand and a remote smaller than one used for a television but holds a lot more buttons than its size should logically allow in his left.

“He makes it easy” Himchan responds with a shrug.

Yongguk is long gone, back to his own troubles and formulas.

“I didn’t know they could pick people up like that?” Himchan changes the subject, Daehyun grins and settles himself on a stool that’s missing a leg from Jongup’s last mishap. “Makes it stylish though” he had defended.

“Awesome huh? Complete and total upgrade” Daehyun takes another bite out of his donut, a few sprinkles latch to the corner of his lips but he pays no mind.

“I was watching Iron man 3 last week. Good movie by the way but then it hit me, like an electric shock, which reminds me I should definitely watch part one and two in the near future…”

“You’re doing that thing again” Himchan huffs, growing irritant as Daehyun began to stray from his point.

“Oh yes.. hehe sorry what was I blabbing on about again? Oh right after getting my hands dirty under wires and circuits I realized there was way more potential to my lovely androids that I had been so cruel to neglect… so I tore them apart, had the unwanted parts disposed of and started from scratch”. Daehyun smiled.

So much for loving your work.

“They look almost life like this time around, almost had me wondering, I’m impressed” Himchan admits, arms folded as he leans himself against a large glass tube.

“Did I just receive praise from the all about me, self absorbed Kim Himchan?” Daehyun slaps his right hand to his chest in fake shock, the rest of the donut missing and Himchan blinks confused because through all his talking he hadn’t seen him finish it, then again this was Daehyun. The cleaner of kitchen cupboards in record speed.

Himchan scoffs, has the urge to flip him off but doesn’t.

“Never expect it again” He counters.

“One is enough to last a life time” Daehyun beams.

Himchan scowls.

“Anyways they look like that because I begged Zelo to help me with the finishing touches since he’s all about the synthetic and organic skin perfection thing, took an arm, a leg and piece of my soul but he finally said yes and presto. So yeah, like em?”

Himchan walks off.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Daehyun yells after him then grins before he returns to the half finished robots, circuits and an open box of fried chicken requesting his attention.

 

It’s boring now. There isn’t anything at the moment exciting going on in the lab and that seems to rub Himchan the wrong way. It’s not natural to him if there isn’t any life threatening radiation being leaked into their breathing space or a cease fire on explosions caused by Jongup and nothing running ramped possibly rabies infested around the vast space of the laboratory since HImchan’s last experiment deemed a success.

In spite all his complaints it really was the most annoying when the place was quiet, this quiet.

Only Himchan would find the lack of danger…… dangerous. But even worse, boring.

So of course he ventures out in search for it.

He walks for about five minutes before he’s fed up and fetches a scooter, touch activated with a small prick that goes unnoticed. Neat little invention by Daehyun, “runs on the drivers heartbeat, so if you’re dead tough luck”.

Daehyun insisted that be the catch phrase for when it hit the market.

He never saw Daehyun of a man of words anyways, he was intelligent no doubt, had many words yes but it was best he made his hands and brain do all the talking sometimes.

“Ouch, don’t do that. No biting, Biting bad”

Himchan tilts his head curiously as he nears the youngest of the lot. He isn’t exactly sure what he’s cursing at this time around. With the long expanse of his body hunched over, blocking Himchan’s view.

When he does finally get close enough, he stares intrigued as Zelo holds up small scissors and grips a leaf of the plant that’s currently trying to bite his finger off.

Organic research, genetic mutation analysis etc.

He doesn’t pull away when thorn like teeth plunge into his little finger and snips the leaf off. The plant does something that resembles a yelp, pulls away and looks up at Zelo like it’s about to cry or something then it growls, feral and deep.

Zelo backs away when it snaps it him, seemingly deciding it would take flesh this time, maybe bone too. He wasn’t keen on losing a finger.

Himchan almost laughs at what he’s witnessing then his smile falters at what he sees next. The empty place where Zelo had cut begins to sizzle and that not only grasps the attention of both scientists but the plant as well.

The green stem bubbles a sickening heavy black shade then fades to white then something pushes out. It looks like a bump at first then starts to push again, blossom, bloom and Zelo stares down with a proud smirk then drops the leaf to touch the one that has grown back in identical size and width on the plant.

It still snaps at him.

“I said no biting” he hisses at the rose petals “I’ll cut you off!’ he threatens.

“It’ll just grow back”

Zelo jumps and turns to Himchan, his shocked look quickly disappears into a small smile and he waves at Himchan to come closer.

He does.

“It might, this is my first test try. It’s taking on well though” Analyzing the new leaf whilst dodging the flower.

Organic , cell , genetic reconstruction?

Whatever you want to call it, Zelo makes it a thing now.

A possibility.

“Pass the stages of just organ manipulation and cloning are we” Himchan smirks.

“It’s better and quicker re-growing an arm than replacing it”

Himchan nods and glances about the various test tubes with kidneys, a heart and what he assumes must have been recent since the piece of liver he’s currently looking at sizzles at the end where it misses cells that are slowly reconstructing bit by bit.

It’s impressive not as impressive as Himchan’s work but he’s got to hand it to him. This was interesting but alas Zelo work is too quiet, too stable.

And that’s not what Himchan had set out for.

“Well I’ll be leaving you to your gardening” he says, Zelo pouts and sticks out his tongue.

Himchan makes a grab for the scissors and snips the head of before turning on his scooter and speeding off.

“HIMCHAN !!!” Zelo screeches and picks up the wilting bud. His eyes prick at the end because for the love of all things good it was an empty threat and he hasn’t tested enough to be sure if the head WOULD grow back.

It does though. Zelo will rub it in Himchan's face later.

Probably close enough so it bites his nose off.

 

A smile blossoms on his face as he nears his next target, back facing him and concentrating deeply on something Himchan definitely thinks will be fascinating but of course will act as though it’s the most mundane uncreative possible invention yet.

“Whatcha doing~~” He says in a cherry tone so mocking Yongguk doesn’t even bother to spare him a reply. A simple roll of the eyes is all he gets before Yongguk brings all his attention back to the 3 inch thick, 67 cm high glass dome with holes with high grade radiation proof gloves sticking inside which his hands are currently in, encasing the entire surface of the table.

“Don’t ignore me, I know you’re good at handling multiple tasks at once” Himchan frowns, and places his hands on his hips, offended of course.

Yongguk chokes down a laugh and flinches when the experiment shows falter signs. He cringes.

“Himchan, please… just leave me to my work. You don’t see me bothering you when you’re knee deep in rabbits and dogs” Yongguk responds, smiling when chart readings spike back into a place he’s pleased with.

“Now that just sounds so wrong when you say it like that. So, so very wrong” Himchan scowls . “And may I have you know I have no problems with you or the others bombarding my personal space when working, May I remind you the last time Daehyun wouldn’t shut up I created my first crossed breed” Himchan states proudly.

“Himchan, mutated animals is not only deeply disturbing on my part but so two centuries ago” Yongguk teases and twists his fingers in a circular motion.

“Do not place my work in a category so low, you know for a fact the test subjects can split and fuze with ease, my cross mutations are not only successful but one of a kind, my creations are no cut up, stapled together Frankenstein rip off ” Himchan declares, temper flaring a bit but calming himself to Yongguk’s obvious teasing. He knows for a fact his tampering with the cross mutation field is something stretched far beyond that.

“More like a dragon ball z fusion ha rip off?” Yongguk grins.

“Don’t make me set pumpernickels on you, I’m sure Zelo made sure to tell how relentless and vicious he can be”

“Like father like son”

“Keep teasing me and I’ll crash your servers”

“Himchan I’m joking you know and if you even think of trying that shit I’ll set a mini tornado on your ass so fast-“

“You haven’t perfected that yet, useless threat” Himchan counters and for the first time throughout their conversation Yongguk turns to him and meets his gaze with a look a mischief in his eyes.

“Oh really?” he chuckles and turns back to the glass dome, Himchan’s eyes follow and what he sees begin to form within the contained space grasps his interests tightly by the neck. The grey puffs of smoky carbon swirls and bend under Yongguk’s motions.

He feels an airbender pun sneaking up his throat but holds it there because wow, Yongguk has gotten a lot further on his research and this time, something is really happening.

The gas bends and whips violently as Yongguk’s hands take up a molding technique, the way a potter would command his clay is precisely the way Yongguk commands the grey cluster of mini grey clouds, electricity pulsates beneath and a rumble reverberates against the glass and shakes the table.

Light beads of sweat form on Yongguk’s forehead and Himchan eyes squint in awe as he watches something short of a scientific miracle bloom from Yongguk’s hands. It’s a creation fit for Mother Nature and she alone but Yongguk had always been the one too fascinated in testing that theory to let it stop him.

And test it he does.

The grey clouds have tinted a darker shade and swirl in a vortex of suction and wind and Yongguk steadies it to mimic a small but impressive tornado. He keeps his hands in a continuous motion guiding the force into an anti-clockwise direction.

The readings are clocking in faster than they should, Yongguk doesn’t seem to realize but Himchan does.

“It’s working” he whispers to himself, eyes wide, tongue poking out through his lips. A look of satisfaction spreading like wild fire across his face. That is until the first crack.

“Um” Himchan states rather unintelligently.

Yongguk sees it, just at the base of the dome and decides to ignore it.

“Just a bit more, it’s stable enough” Yongguk states, Himchan nods, he agrees but-

“That containment is not going to hold”

“It will”

Another crack appears, a violent line rippling from the top of the dome to the base, then another and now it begins to sound like ice splitting on a frozen lake. Yongguk needs to stop before he’s pulled under.

The readings are stabilizing though.

“It’s not going to hold!” Himchan shouts but Yongguk doesn’t listen.

Himchan slips his goggles on and moves a good fifty feet away from Yongguk’s station, braces for impact and waits for the glass dome to crumble.

When it does, it’s mind blowing no make it hair blowing? Because everything within a good eye distance of Yongguk gets swept into the catastrophic winds that roar, crack and rumble when it comes pouring out like a sand storm. The small contained tornado grows.

Monstrously, feeding on the oxygen surrounding it like a flame would eat away at everything in it wake. Himchan grips onto a steel column beam and watches as Yongguk laughs as he’s being sucked into the thing like a rag doll.

The lights flicker, tables and large machines over turn some even being pulled forward. Himchan gets hit in the face by a chicken leg before it flies off and disappears into the cloudy madness.

It last a good three minutes but it feels a lot longer and Himchan releases the beam and fixes his hair then turns to see a rather manhandled Yongguk crawl forward and then sprawl himself on the ground, he’s lab coat is torn at all possible places, his hair would make a bird mistake it as a home, his goggles are crooked, one lens cracked down the middle and the poor fool is in a laughing fit.

“How on earth do you find that funny, you just let loose a fucking tornado in our lab!” Himchan curses because why won’t his hair stay down.

“Progress” is all Yongguk gets in between his giggles.

“Next time I’ll minimize a barn with some cows for you then?”

Yongguk stops laughing.

“Shut up Himchan”

 

“SUCCESS!!!”

Both heads spin to the direction of where the outburst comes from but it isn’t long until they see Youngjae running about the lab. Seemingly in search for one of them before his gaze lands on the two. He’s confused at first because he isn’t sure just what the hell just took place here.

The lab is big, you miss things sometimes okay. Even a raging tornado.

But nonetheless whatever that had seem to take place here held Youngjae’s attention for only a second longer before the smile returns, wider than before and he’s skipping towards them with a small jar in his hand.

“I did it, I did it, I did it~~~” Youngjae repeats excitedly and holds the jar up so the two can see. There is some form of gaseous substance floating about, it’s purple. A pretty violet shade it you got specific about it and it would look completely captivating and harmless if it weren’t Youngjae holding it.

Yongguk scrambles to his feet, an act Himchan follows quickly and both draw for protective mouth a nose guard from their pockets and back away.

“What is that?” Yongguk questions’ pointing at the jar.

Youngjae sighs.

“Seriously? If it was dangerous don’t you think I would have suffered the consequences by now?”

“Bad things normally happen to good people” Himchan voices, obviously not referring to Youngjae.

“Hush, I thought you got over that whole acidic airborne contamination thing.. sheesh”

“It’s not every day you get rushed to surgery because your lungs are not only collapsing but disintegrating inside your body!” Himchan hisses.

“Zelo grew you new ones”

“That’s beside the point-“

“ANYWAYS….. look, look, isn’t it beautiful” Youngjae ignores his rant and lifts the bottle higher, his eyes growing puppy wide as he stares at his successful experiment lovingly.

Yongguk asks again.

“What is that?”

Youngjae smiles wide, so wide it contorts and twists into a grin fit for villains and evil doers who have just conquered the world.

“This is… wait… where are the others? I can’t gloat with just the two of you as my audience”

Himchan and Yongguk aren’t sure if they should take offence to that.


	2. Of Testing and A Slip Of The Hand

It tests the very limits of Youngjae’s patience but he decides waiting it out is the only option that’s laid out on the table, so wait he does. It’s not until at least two hours later where he finally has an audience much more suitable in his opinion and smiles widely as he gingerly ushers Jongup into the last empty chair.

“This couldn’t wait at least maybe a day or so?” Jongup inquires shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the tablets and shots all going the wrong places and making him feel two wobbly steps away from falling asleep.

“Brilliance waits for no one” Youngjae speaks, and puffs his chest out proudly.

“You waited almost three hours you could have waited another twenty-one” Jongup retorts, finally finding the most comfortable angle in the chair with one foot swung uncharacteristically over the armrest.

Youngjae chooses to ignore that, his comment as well.

“Hush, hush the sooner I gloat and brag about my revolutionary invention and put to shame all your tried and failed attempts the sooner we get this over with” Youngjae says and places the jar holding the purple gas floating effortlessly about down onto a table.

Jongup’s going to punch him in the throat one day.

“When I too have succeeded in my research, mark my words Youngjae “Imma catch em all” starting with you” Jongup hisses.

Youngjae blows him a kiss “Sure darling, I look forward to it but please do it before the time comes when we are all naught but bones and maggots”

Yongguk chokes on the laugh that desperately tries to crawl up his throat but Himchan and Zelo are howling with unrestrained giggles. Jongup’s face flares a bright red and he folds his arms and sends the three hard glares.

“Youngjae don’t make fun of Jongup, you know he’s got just as much successful inventions as the rest of us so stop milking the only one that’s got him in a tight spot” Zelo comments, after he’s calmed himself down and sends Jongup an apologetic glance.

“I didn’t mean to, but you have to admit that was a good joke” Zelo defends and rests a hand on Jongup’s shoulders who lazily tries to shrug it off.

“Bones and maggots HA. I bet we would be ashes by the time-“.

Jongup’s just about had enough of Himchan’s bullshit for the day.

“Stop strangling your elders Jongup, we talked about this” Yongguk intervenes, wrapping arms around Jongup’s waist and pulling him of Himchan who’s two seconds away from clawing his eyes out.

Jongup flinches at the sudden pressure against his abdomen and whimpers at the strong grip, Yongguk releases him immediately and Jongup touches his stomach and looks up at Yongguk like he’s about to cry.

“That hurt!” He chokes out, hissing as he maneuvers out of Yongguk’s lap and back to his seat.

“Bipolar little brat” Himchan scoffs and fixes his hair.

“Fuck you, you old hag”

“Yeah? That’s the best you got you four foot tellie tubby, come back over here and try it again”

“OH MY GAWD CAN WE SIMPLY BASK IN MY MAGNIFICENCE FOR A MERE MINUTES BEFORE YOU ALL START BITING EACH OTHERS HEADS OFF!!................. AGAIN!!”

There was a reason the laboratory was so huge. Space, the main ingredient to a stable area where six promising visionaries (where Jongup and Himchan could work and not try to kill each other) could allow the ideas to blossom on a daily basis.

Five pairs of eyes dart the young scientist standing at his wits end glowering back at them.

“Magnificence?” Himchan question almost comically.

“You’re such a conceited little asshole” Jongup mutters.

“I Agree” Himchan responds.

The two glare at each other.

“Both of you are an experiment on its own” Yongguk sighs, side eyeing both cautiously as he sets himself in his chair comfortably between them.

“Guys~”

“Okay okay, look can we just sit quiet for like five minutes and let Youngjae explain what he dragged us here for” Daehyun sighs, munching on a banana while an apple rests snuggled in his lap.

The rest nod, the sooner to get this out of the way in all honesty.

Youngjae beams and sends Daehyun a thankful smile before he spins around, slips on protective gloves and unlocks a television sized cooling vault then proceeds to remove not one but six small identical jars of gaseous substance from within.

Each seems to do the same as the other and simply floats about with a harmless, beautiful glow as Youngjae lays each to rest side by side one another and when he places the last jar down it’s as if he’s captured a rainbow.

Zelo opens his mouth to question but immediately gets hushed as Youngjae clears his throat and picks up one of the jars, by random choice and holds it out before the five for viewing.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Youngjae begins to speak and shoots a glare at Himchan to keep his lips shut tight, it’s a rhetorical question and he does not need his input at the moment.

Jongup surprisingly beats Himchan to it though.

“If coloured gas is what you brought us together to fawn about Youngjae then I hate to break it to you but you’re kind of not breaking down any scientific walls here, I do agree it’s pretty though”. Jongup says with a playful grin.

“Yes I’m very aware of that Jongup thank you and I think I have not only broken down a few scientific walls but completely demolished them. This is not a simple bottle filled with a mixture of carbon vapour, but through many pain staking calculations, research and of course blessed with a mind filled with creativity beyond any could compare-”

They all scoff.

“Save the interruptions for later please, anyways I have found a way to pull people from depression, instill calm and nurtured ways into people who are only fueled by anger and violence hell even make the most annoyingly happy people sad and it will all be because of this?” Youngjae aligns back the jar with the rest and pats each lid lovingly.

“I have found a way to ..hmm do to I say this… I didn’t really piece together the most intellectual speech here.. I’m just winging it but the best way I can put it is that… I discovered a way to recreate emotions”

“Emotions?” Yongguk questions with a raised brow. Himchan leans forward a bit and the rest simply looked puzzled.

“What are you trying to say? Like you made some form of super anti- depressants or personality manipulator because I find that rather-“

“No! I’m saying I’ve found a way to recreate the very human emotions themselves, or something on the lines of that. This will be far better than stupid anti- depressants that lasts as long as the bottle is full or painful therapy treatments that either leads to a patience’s insanity or death. No what I’m saying is-” He lefts up another jar, one swirling in a brilliant, powerful shade of red.

“What’ I’m saying is by simply in taking this…substance it will entirely consume it’s host of nothing but that.. for example.. what lays in the confinement of this bottle is the 100% raw emotion of anger or I could better yet simply state it as wrath… by merely inhaling all of this.. you will feel nothing short of unmatched rage like no emotion you’ve ever felt before and it will be the strongest emotion you feel”

The confusion that settles between them is claustrophobic.

“Wait what? First you’re saying you’ve found a way to basically allow a person to feel how they want? Which the obvious choice would be happiness I presume but now you’re saying when consumed will.. okay this is what I’m getting at from your ramblings… it will not only fill the person entirely of that specific emotion but override the others as well from its strength…. Is this some copy cat form of weed?” Daehyun says quizzically.

Zelo is busy wrapping his mind around all of this because there is a lot to go on. It’s promising but by what he’s heard so far can also be catastrophic. There a too many bugs in this program. Far too many glitches and even though a lot of things are adding up, not all are necessarily in the right order.

“How positive are you this will be beneficial?” Yongguk asks after he gathers himself from his thoughts.

Youngjae clears his throat “Well, this is only the first stage of course. There is much more research that needs to be done before I can give you a hundred percent accurate response to that”.

“I thought you said you’ve successfully demolished scientific walls? More like a crack on a window pane. Youngjae, you don’t sound so sure” Jongup puts his thoughts out there as well.

Youngjae holds back a snide response for something better.

“It is a success! Just because it’s not at its final stages doesn’t mean it won’t get there, Trust me I’m quite positive my latest discovery will be monumental”.

No one chooses to add their lingering points on that bold statement.

“Okay so basically you’re on a break through to something possibly great, but you said earlier that what’s in that bottle is wrath? As in one of the seven deadly sins wrath? I guess on a broadened term you could label it as an emotion but-“ Zelo scans the other examples sitting still on the table.

“I’m going to guess what’s in those other bottles are the other six aren’t they”

Youngjae snickers softly but nods.

“Wait, hold up again. Let’s pull this train wreck into the station for a minute. First you’re on about extracting emotions and such now you’re going to tell me that what’s in those bottles aren’t what you would really call emotions?” Himchan blurts out.

Youngjae shrugs “ Well to be fair some of them do play a role from an emotion. I mean for example wrath, envy comes from a person being angry or pained whilst sloth and pride can be in a sense categorized as a trait”

“Wait stop, this is getting confusing and that’s embarrassing. Why exactly did you decide to bring the seven deadly sins to life?” Yongguk interjected.

Youngjae shifts from one leg to the other “Well I didn’t want to downright dive right into it. I wanted to start small and well these were the best choices… and once I’ve seen how it takes when presented a host then I can move on from there”

Daehyun giggles “Sin in a bottle, I’ve got to hand it to you Youngjae, you’ve got one hell of a brain there”

Himchan gets to his feet and walks up to stand beside Youngjae and takes the jar from his hand.

“Be careful with that” Youngjae all but shouts and tries to grab for it but Himchan holds him at an arm’s length.

“Okay so let’s see, let’s all agree to come to a conclusion here shall we. What our dear Youngjae here has done is tapped into his very peculiar mind and created something basically useless because I honestly don’t see how this is in any sense an earth shattering discovery”

Youngjae frowns “Don’t you dare underestimate this Himchan, this can be far more than what you take it for now in its primal state. Just think of the infinite possibilities”

“I highly doubt wrath in a bottle will be selling out fast on the shelves, just saying” Himchan shrugs.

“Of course it won’t you asshole, like I said before this is stage one these are merely for research purposes and-“

Youngjae calms drastically as he nears the end of his outburst, his head hangs low a bit before he looks up at each of them then leaves a sort of pleading gaze to rest on Himchan.

“And what?” Himchan demands.

Youngjae grins sheepishly “well, like I said it’s just at the beginning and I can’t move on unless I’ve properly tested them out and I’m not about to do it on rats because that’s just a pointless waste so..well…there was a main reason I wanted you all here”

“You must be crazy” This time it’s Yongguk who gets to his feet.

Youngjae sends him a look.

“Okay you must be CRAZIER than usual because you can’t possibly be thinking what I think you’re thinking”

“It’s harmless I promise you”

The others finally catch on.

“ha.. you ha… you honestly think ha HAHAHAHAHAHA” Himchan’s on his knees with laughter now and Youngjae takes the opportunity to snatch the jar from him.

“I’m dead serious here”

“No pun intended?” Daehyun added, Jongup was the only one who seemed to get the joke.

“No” Zelo shakes his head.

“Please, you guys are the only ones I deemed suitable to help me with this” Youngjae pouts.

“Hell no”

“I promise I’ll do anything for you all if you just-“

“Hell to the no”

“I barely take prescription drugs and you want me to take that”

The clustered battle of witty words, snide remarks and provoking jokes are the only things that co-exist with the roar of laughter and giggles before Youngjae's just about had enough of it. With a heavy sigh he turns his back to them and rummages around his station and pulls towards him a respiratory mask attached to a tube that stretches long and ends with a sharp point he uses to puncture the lid.

The others quickly fall silent and watched in a mixture of awe and fear as Youngjae slowly inhales.

“Youngjae what the fuck, you fucking crazy idiot” Daehyun lunges towards him but he’s too late and watches in despair as Youngjae inhales deeply and leaves nothing but an empty jar.

Daehyun dives into his pocket for his little remote but an outstretched hands stops him midway.

“Look, I’m fine so far. I told you guys its harmless, now you guys either help me or I’m going to inhale them all”

No one moves at first, they don’t dare act on the threat but as they watch Youngjae reach out for another jar Himchan, surprisingly is the first to make a grab at him.

“I’m warning you Youngjae, if I have to get another organ replaced”

“I’ll give you mine” Youngjae smiles and pushes the jar into Himchan’s chest.

“I don’t find that comforting” Himchan replies scanning the content intently before his gaze falls on the others.

“Don’t make me force feed you guys” Himchan threatens.

The other four sigh in defeat as Youngjae happily hands each their sin.

“I haven’t done enough damage to deserve this” Yongguk grieves.

 

~~~~

 

“Well, does anyone feel different?” Youngjae asks.

They have been huddled together in a circle now for the past twenty minutes watching each other intently for sudden changes in moods or behavior. So far nothing seems out of the ordinary.

“I feel kind of tingly, does that count?” Jongup says then yawns, taking a seat on the floor and idly playing with his empty jar that once held an elegant clouded blue hue within. Sloth.

Zelo laughs and licks his lips “ I don’t feel any different, I’m just kind of hungry”

Youngjae looks at him with big eyes ‘That means it’s starting then”

Zelo shrugs and turns the jar lazily on its underside, reading the taped down label Gluttony.

“Maybe but then again I haven’t eaten anything since early this morning, so you would have to put that into account”

“Why must you burst my bubble” Youngjae says bitterly and grabs his jar from off the table to look at it properly, making sure he had inhaled every last bit of the wickedly green gas. Envy.

 

The others simply shrug, Yongguk claims he feels nothing and folds his arms to stare at Himchan who’s standing beside him and looking a little too calm.

“I had my doubts about this, of course it’s starting to look like I’m going to be right, at least nothing fatal has happened yet” Himchan states in a know it all manner, far more prudish than how he normally speaks. With one hand holding his own jar that had been sucked clean of the beautiful purple gas on his hip. He begins to take little care in the fact he should be paying attention to any signs of change from the others and more on how his nails are in terrible shape as he examines his free hand. Pride.

Daehyun is playing with his remote, unimpressed by the fact it can only hold so little buttons. There is such much more options he wishes to install on it and he becomes far too consumed by the ideas that he almost drops the glass jar he has tucked between his elbow. Greed.

“Don’t you have an estimation of when this stuff should kick in? Or even how long it lasts. This is a test run so I’m going to assume if it even starts working that It should last about fifth teen minutes maybe an hour at max”

Youngjae shrugs “estimations ruin the fun”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Yongguk snaps as his fingers tap violently against the glass he holds too tight between his fingers, Wrath.

The outburst is unexpected, surprising not only himself but everyone else even Himchan who stares at him wide eyed. It’s not like the normally calm, cool and collected Yongguk to go cursing so easily.

“Ummm, I didn’t mean that”

Youngjae jumps up and down, clapping enthusiastically. “Things are happening”

Just then Jongup glances up at Youngjae then past him as something sweet catches his lazy gaze. He yawns again then blinks rapidly before he points not at Youngjae but the jar that sits alone behind him.

“What about that one? Aren’t you going to test it?” he inquires and Youngjae turns and picks up the jar. Looking at the memorizing pink swirls. Of all the colours it had been the most alluring and there were many reasons for that. Lust.

“There’s only six of us” Youngjae clears his throat, “ and besides I think this one can be left to the imagination”

Zelo counts down on his fingers mumbling a few words before his mouth forms an O shape and he glances at Youngjae with a sneaky grin.

“Why did you even bother creating that one, hmmmm Youngjae you’re mixing science with naughty things hehehe”

Youngjae blushes “ Zelo NO and oh my gosh shut up, what sense would it have made to only create six when there are clearly seven, it’s all for science nothing more”

“Let me see it,it's really pretty” Jongup says and props himself up on his knees to make a grab at the jar. His fingers brush against the side.

“No! Jongup stop! There is no need to see it Jongup, JONGUP FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD HOLD IT PROPERLY!! JONGUP!!!”

The echoing shatter of glass that follows goes unnoticed by the overwhelming burst of pink that bellows and surrounds the six unsuspecting victims who are all utterly and completely stunned at what just happened.

“PUT YOUR MASKS ON SHIT! FUCK JONGUP YOU IMBECILE!!!” Youngjae backs up but the pink smoke is everywhere and there is no cease to it.

“Everybody get away from the gas, don’t breathe it in”

That’s a warning a little too late.

But everyone is scurrying off in various directions by this point, it’s a panicked frenzy.

Youngjae feels a hand around his wrist pulling at him in a direction he can barely see and before he knows it he’s being pushed into a protection chamber with another body.

“Disinfectant chamber activated” a robotic female voice alerts the two before they’re both hit with an array of liquids and foam.

“Well that was interesting” Daehyun sighs when the liquids stop spraying from the ceiling leaving the two drenched. Youngjae pulls off his lab coat angrily muttering curse words of how he’s going to kill Jongup when he sees him but stops short when Daehyun decides to ask a very important question.

“How is our body going to react with more than one in our system?”

Youngjae pales.

It will not only fill the person entirely of that specific emotion but override the others as well from its strength.

Youngjae can’t even begin to understand the chaotic consequences of what the two chemicals co-existing within their bodies was about to unfold.


	3. Consequences Might Not Be So Bad Afterall

"You have got to be kidding me! You have.got. to.be.kidding.. This is not happening"

Youngjae is pacing back and forth in the small area. Daehyun almost finds it comical but says nothing.

"Everything was going well, so perfectly well and and UGH that blasted moron. oohh when I get out of here...." Youngjae sighs, fists balled tight.

Daehyun leans his body against the solid six inch thick steel door with a heavy sigh. He takes another glance through the small glass window carved into the top centre of the door, squinting when he vaguely makes out a lingering smoky cloud of a light pinkish hue floating around his peripheral vision.

Then he returns his gaze to a rather irritated Youngjae who has gone silent and is now gnawing at the tips of his fingernails, plunged in deep thought.

He asks again, a question he’s been repeating for the last five minutes which clearly begins to seep under Youngjae’s skin and reappear on his features as utter and total annoyance at the others persistence.

But he can’t help it and he will fully claim it's all Youngjae fault if the latter would just stop being a pansy and answer the damn question because this is serious. They've fallen head first into a cluster fuck of soemthing they're aren't sure they can handle becaause they aren't sure what's going to happen.

So he wants to know. He needs more information to go on because he can’t help the need of wanting more all of a sudden even if it’s in the form of just an answer.

“Why must to insist on bombarding me with the same useless quarrel Daehyun, how many times must a repeat myself” Youngjae hisses then looks up at Daehyun with a glare mixed between anger and misplaced disgust before he shows him his back.

There’s a click of the tongue and Youngjae doesn’t need to look behind him to know Daehyun’s growing frustrated as well.

‘What do you know about frustration’ Youngjae thinks bitterly. He shakes his head at the thought, eyes blinking wide for a second because he doesn’t know where that had crawled up from.

“Shit” he voices aloud, pressing his head against the white wall and heaves a breath in then out when he realizes what’s taking place and it leavs a bitter taste in his mouth because this is not how he wanted to test out his experiment. This is not at all how he had planned for this to unfold.

There should have been notes being taken, calculations being written down. Process reports, Reaction analysis all that hub hub but look at what had decided to occur instead, an uproar of complete unnecessary madness.

He was going to kill Jongup when this was all over, strap him down and explore every single cell the young fool had to offer then pull him apart and put him back together in the most repulsive ways imaginable, that pin headed imbecile would deserve it for being so damned curious and even worse clumsy.

Why on earth had he not been more alert. Youngjae bites his bottom lip, hard until the stinging pain telling him to stop becomes too much to bare.

“Youngjae”

He closes his eyes and swallows down the serpent hiss he wants to release and controls his body from lashing out against Daehyun because for the love of everything pure why won’t the other shut up and leave him to himself.

“Daehyun, I’m warning you. Be quiet just…. Just shut up for a while I’m trying to think” Youngjae breathes out as calmly as possible but a bitter sensation makes his blood boil and begins consuming him at an alarming rate and he doesn’t know how long he can keep still if Daehyun continues to pester him until he snaps and actually gets violent.

He doesn’t get the chance to ponder on it though, because at a surprising strength Daehyun hurls him around to face him. His eyes shoot up, caught off guard before he’s sending a hard glare that is clearly unmatched against the powerful look Daehyun sends back.

It’s terrifyingly overwhelming, his eyes, once a somber elegant hazel now holds a clouded dark gaze engulfed with questions that demand answers and other things Youngjae can’t quite understand but in a puzzling strange way he can’t help but to take one measly step into Daehyun’s personal space.

“Daehyun, let go” Youngjae hisses yet he doesn’t make an attempt to struggle. He merely stands there; an inch or two too close in Daehyun space. Their heated breaths mingling before Daehyun takes a step back that’s so minuscule it almost goes unnoticed by Youngjae.

Almost,he notices it though. He realizes he's suddenly noticing alot more about Daehyun than he had a few minutes ago but then again his attention had been glued to the floor in thought, not raking over Daehyun's water drop littered skin, nor the intricate curves that peak out from tightly snugged, wet clothes that leech onto his body.

He gathers himself when the other begins to speak though.

“We’ve been locked in here for almost ten minutes now, ever since that jar broke and we had to be scurrying for safety like mad ants,you should have been thinking Youngjae, this isn’t some high school project, you should be very aware of the what if’s and just in case moments. Now I’m going to ask again” Daehyun's grip suddenly tightens. Youngjae doesn’t flinch though.

“What is going to happen with two chemicals within our bodies?”

Youngjae chews on his bottom lip, still flaring from the abuse it had been dealt only minutes prior. He takes a few seconds to properly itch the image of a soaked Daehyun perfectly in his mind before he finally makes some feeble attempt to remove the grip from his arm but Daehyun releases it without him having to give much of a fight.

“I’m not sure” the words come out soft, far too low for Daehyun to hear and it’s high past that time where he thinks he wants to strain himself to figure out what Youngjae's mumblings were.

“I can't hear you, speak up”

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that” Youngjae lashes suddenly even though he can logically tell what Daehyun had said wasn’t in a way to demean him. He still can’t help the overwhelming emotion that begins to drown him, it hits him hard in the chest, stomach and further.

Then something shatters.

Daehyun goes to say something but the way his pupils dilate tells Youngjae that whatever just happened isn’t only happening to him. He can’t exactly explain it, but it almost feels like taking medication and waiting for it to kick in and when it finally does, it's mind blowing.

His mind suddenly becomes a cloudy reflection of what it once was and he stumbles away from Daehyun breathing just as heavily as he is.

“What the hell was that?” Daehyun asks, trying to catch his breath but his chests feels tight, far too restricted than he thinks he can endure. His hands begin to shake and before he knows it, he thinks he and Youngjae are on the very edge of a panic attack of some sort.

It’s not painful but the foreign feeling is something that raises too many red flags in Daehyun’s opinion and when he looks back at Youngjae for help it’s as if every cell, fiber and nerve within himself shuts down, restarts then reprograms itself to one thing and one thing only.

He stares into Youngjae’s wide, wild eyes. Youngjae suddenly looks absolutely delectable. He seems other worldly, his pale, sweat beaded skin all but glistens and the way his chest rises and falls send Daehyun heart rate sky rocketing. He's fucking gorgeous.

He wants to say this. He wants to tell Youngjae just how jaw dropping he looks but before he can utter a single word the younger scientist pushes forward so quickly he barely gets his footing properly before their lips meet in a painfully delicious kiss.

‘Sweet’ is the first sensibly thought Daehyun has when he angles his head properly and pushes Youngjae back until he has him pinned against the wall. He wants more of that taste. So much more that even if he tries to stop himself from sucking Youngjae’s lips to a bruising red he can’t.

It’s insatiable; the sizzling heat of their tongues and teeth clashing makes Daehyun deepen the kiss to a point where he is lacking air and he’s sure Youngjae is too but he’s too greedy for the other’s tongue in his mouth to care about that fact right now. No matter how important it might be.

It’s really important though. They both learn the gut wrenching, labored breathing hard way about that.

“I think that I’m finally getting an answer to that question I’ve been bothering you about” Daehyun pants against Youngjae’s neck and he can’t stop the forceful need to run his tongue in every direction possible, he chooses from Youngjae’s jaw line to along his collar bone though. Hands smoothing over the curves and dips of Youngjae chest and waist down to his hips.

Daehyun smells irresistible; Youngjae couldn’t deny that fact even if he tried. Among the mixture of anti-biotic liquids and foams it surprises Youngjae how rich and distinct the other’s scent is, almost over-powering. How it sets his chaotically downward spiraling hormones into a heated frenzy.

Daehyun groans when he feels fingers entwine in his hair and pull him away from the lips he wants to nibble and suck into oblivion. Instead he uses his eyes to take in as much of the other as possible before he looks up to meet the heavy lidded yet venomous glare Youngjae has upon him.

“What does it feel like?” the question almost completely throws Daehyun for a loop because seriously at a time like this Youngjae still has a little brain left working in there to ask that sort of question.

“I don’t ungh” Daehyun growls, running his tongue across his bottom lip at the stinging pain in his scalp that slowly grows a lot more pleasurable than he thought possible.

“Tell me!” Youngjae mewls and drags his lips lazily across the inviting expanse of Daehyun’s neck. “I need your view on this too, that was the whole point of this experiment, now tell me what you-AH”

Youngjae’s lips slip away with a trembling start, he gasps loudly and the fingers that grip tight on Daehyun’s hair loosens. His head snaps back when the other pushes himself between his legs and grinds against him hard and slow.

The tables turn back in the right order and Youngjae can feel the disgusting smirk that plays across Daehyun mouth against his skin.

“Youngjae, I can barely fucking see straight and you expect this of me?” Daehyun chuckles but there is no amusement lingering in it and he brings his mouth against Youngjae’s cheek and drags his lips closer to his earlobe, taking it cautiously between his teeth before biting hard enough to have Youngjae’s hips bucking upwards. “But I'll try at least”.

Youngjae grips hard onto Daehyun’s shoulders, digging his nails deep pass the soaked garments and down into his flesh, further if he tried.

“Everything around me feels heavy, clouded and the only thing I can hear, see, touch-‘ Daehyun moves to Youngjae lips a give it a slow, sensual suck “- and taste is you at the moment but I’m sure I’m not the only one experiencing these side effects, right?”

He glides back up smoothing cheek against cheek and breathes low against his ear, his warm breath a welcomed heat along Youngjae’s fevered flesh then proceeds to run his tongue slowly and soothingly across the reddening skin before a hand slides between them both and palms Youngjae throbbing hard on.

Youngjae swallows thickly, he goes to reply but nothing but a low whimper leaves his lips so he nods instead. Daehyun’s right, no he’s fucking on point because the moment Youngjae felt his body crash and reboot the very second his eyes locked on Daehyun they had become each other’s target.

“You’re only telling me the obvious” Youngjae snarls, and brings his fingers back into Daehyun's hair only to tug at the strands harder. Daehyun laughs at this.

“But everything is obvious isn’t it, at least it’s becoming that way. You can see that for yourself or better yet feel it. You’re so on edge; everything you’ve been saying so far is laced with nothing short of disgust and hate. Everything I say you take as an insult or as if I’m belittling you, Youngjae are you jealous? Or mphn–“

“Don’t provoke it Daehyun, Do not provoke me” Youngjae warns, wetting his lips with his tongue he pulls harder on Daehyun’s hair, his lovely sandy locks and thinks bitterly the colour would fit him better but the thought is collided by another that thinks fuck, it fits Daehyun so well though.

“I’m simply giving you my detailed observations” Daehyun grins and leans forward to taste Youngjae again only to be denied by another harsh tug keeping him in place. He whines, slamming his hands against the wall.

Youngjae smirks. "Then let me give you mine. As far as i can see, what just occurred is what I'm hoping is the repercussions of these two substances swimming in our blood stream" Youngjae pants, it's becoming a nuisance to talk now. "You're getting very possessive and I'm fighting between the urge to bite your lips off your face or suck them swollen because I want them for my own and now the fact that f-fuck, the fact that we're about to tear each other clothes off definitely states that last substance to make contact with us will definitely be the stronger of the t-two"

Daehyun nods and makes an attempt to lean forward.

"You weren't even listening were you"

Daehyun shakes his head.

"Heard bits and pieces" He breathes heavily, "I'm beginning to appreciate the way your mouth moves though"

Bastard.

He tugs harder and bucks his hips.

“Now why must You provoke me” Daehyun seethes but Youngjae only finds amusement in it as he stares down the other, his eyes lingering on Daehyun’s mouth and he feels his blood sizzle at how perfect that mouth is, how increasingly jealous he grows of how plump they are, how perfectly red and swollen they have become. He wants those lips. In many ways than his chemically disoriented mind can think up.

“Don’t be greedy” He teases though.

Daehyun scoffs and coils his fingers around Youngjae’s opposing wrist in an iron grip.

“Really? I’m sorry but I think I inhaled too much of it to be anything but”

Daehyun swallows any and all attempts at a response from Youngjae and devours him completely and absolutely with his mouth. Youngjae whines and writhes between him as he is man handled and hoisted into the air then slammed back against the wall.

On instinct, he brings his legs around Daehyun like snake. Moaning when he feels his zipper slide down and Daehyun shoves a hand inside his pants and begins to pump him to an even harder, slicked state.

“Ah w-wait” Youngjae howls when Daehyun begins to pump him harder then lean down and press his wet lips against equally wet clothes. His tongue swipes out. Licking at Youngjae’s right nipple until it’s a beautiful perky nub before he’s twisting the sensitive thing between his teeth.

Youngjae sighs contently, eyes on the brink of fluttering shut before a thought blossoms and he slides a hand away from Daehyun shoulder and drags it down past his chest, down his stomach.

“Shit” Daehyun curses, his forehead resting against Youngjae chest and his legs buckle from the intensity. Youngjae grip around his length feels heightened. Almost too good to last long from. 

“For someone wanting so much, I’m surprised you didn’t bothering asking for this” Youngjae rasps, gliding his fingers up and down in a slow, deliciously antagonizing pace. 

Daehyun releases a shallow breath before he's sucking hard on Youngjae's neck in one spot longer than others while his pre-cum stained finger jerk, tug and fondle Youngjae futher into a mewling mess before he put his finger to more interesting use.

Youngjae's entire body jolts at the feel of the first digit when it circles his entrance and it hadn't occured to him how wet he had been down there, He's hyperventilating at this point and he almost cries out in ecstasy when Daehyun surges forward. He's clenching tightly around the first fingers and by time the second invade, his insides or quivering.

“Daehyun unmf s-stop” Youngjae's breath hitches at a sudden twist and the brush against somewhere inside him that leaves him seeing constillations yet even though begs for him to stop he pulls Daehyun closer nonetheless and pumps Daehyun faster.

“Can’t stop” Daehyun breathes between his ministrations “Greedy remember and high on Lust”

"Don't twist-ah my words or make a m-mockery of this~~~ unh-ah this is all for science" youngjae chokes out, Daehyun nods.

"Of course, all for the love of sci-f-fuck Youngjae, that felt good, do that again".

 

 

“WARNING, WARNING LEVEL 4 BACTERIA BREECH, WARNING, WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED SYSTEM TAMPERING, INITIATING SYSTEM OVERRIDE PROTECTION PROTOCOL”

Everything goes dark. If you listen closely you can faintly make out the distant frustrated cry of a very, very pissed of scientist.


	4. Of Power Struggle and Bacteria Breech

The last thing Yongguk remembers is pink, pink smoke everywhere as far as the eyes could see until his eyes couldn’t take it anymore and shut tight. The thick posh color enveloping him in a clouded cocoon and he’s coughing so much he barely notices the fingers coiling tightly around his wrist trying to drag him away from it all.

He hears the screams, Youngjae warning them to do something he doesn’t hear clearly before he’s screaming again and now all he can hear is the angry repetition of Jongup’s name with vile things attached to it before it becomes faint.

Then he recalls being pushed, rather roughly forward and for a split second a spike of frustration thrums through his body that thrusts him into a chaotic split between pounching whomever it was in the face or something else Yongguk doesn’t get this chance of thinking about properly when a sudden heavy thud that sounds like a door closing behind him draws his full attention.

 **“Disinfectant chamber activated”** a voice all around him alerts.

And then he’s wet, his hair is sticking to his face and his clothes feel like they are molesting him and that’s just about all he can take.

“What the fuck!” he yells, arms flailing about purely from the building irritation that is pulsating violently beneath his skin. He spins his limbs from left to right then back again, wiping a hand across his face then blinks rapidly until his vision comes into focus and all he sees is white, foam forming into water droplets and steel.

“What-Where am I?” he asks out loud. It’s a silly question when the words properly sink into him. He really wants to ask what the hell is happening. How did he end up here because everything had happened so fast and now, now he’s just terribly confused and his confusion leads to annoyance.

“Well..” The sudden voice almost makes Yongguk slip when his body jolts.

 “…from what I just heard we’re in a disinfectant chamber, where I had brought us to be hmmm well disinfected…”

Yongguk turns, he had forgotten all about the hand that had dragged him off, to this point. To this place, locking him up and turning him into a wet rat. So with a heavy gaze he turns fully to lay his displeased stare upon who the person responsible for this was. To his surprise, it’s Himchan, who is equally as wet as him with his hair matted across his forehead, the drenched strands reaching down close enough to almost cover his eyes.

His clothes just as soaked to the bone that it looks nothing short of a second skin on the other’s body who as Yongguk rakes his gaze from his torso up to meet the stern yet unfazed eyes that have been watching him this entire time seem not too bothered by it at all.

Himchan folds his arms “I’m just stating the obvious though..” and amused quirk forms on his lips. “I might be wrong though”.

Yongguk is in no way shape or form finding this amusing.

“Can you save the sarcasm for another time” Yongguk says seriously, tearing his gaze from Himchan who just shrugs his shoulders at the comment. Yongguk places his hands against the door almost retracting them from the unearthly cold feeling against his palms then narrows his eyes as he peers through the small glass window to look as far as he’s allowed around the lab.

He can’t see much pass the bulky machinery but whatever sight of that pink cloud now seems to be nonexistent and there were no signs of the others at all.

“I think we should go and see if the others are okay” Yongguk suggests, though despite his awareness it comes off more as a command. He doesn’t see the way Himchan’s brow lifts and his arms fold tighter.

“I think we should stay here” Himchan replies. Yongguk looks at him with almost a scowl.

“What?”

“It’s better and safer for us to remain here until Youngjae’s thing” Himchan waves a hand in detest towards the door, referring to the pink cloud. “Is properly ventilated and will not be a threat to the air, though I highly doubt it matters now since I’m sure we all inhaled a disgusting amount during our mad ants retreat but it makes no since to further put ourselves in a dangerous position, seriously Yongguk, think”

This makes Yongguk turn full body towards Himchan whose arms have now relocated themselves to his sides.

 And he does ‘think’ for a second. He thinks how he would have taken what the other had said into consideration. That the chances the gas was still floating about the lab was possible and that leaving the chamber so soon would probably not be the best option at the moment and maybe just maybe the others were in just the same situation, waiting it out.

He would have, if not for the smug way Himchan had said it. If not for how he had sounded so pretentious and full of himself as he spoke to him in a way that made him think the other thought he was explaining the situation to a child. As if what Yongguk had suggested was so foolish that Himchan seemed to be trying his hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

He could almost feel the heat rising off his face, the irritation scratching at him relentlessly.

 “Open the door” Yongguk says in the calmest voice he can muster. Himchan however still looks absolutely unfazed by the obvious way Yongguk tries to keep himself in check.

“And how am I supposed to do that? If you haven’t noticed by now, we’re quarantined, meaning that until the system sees fit and the harming substance in the air has been properly dealt with both out there and in here we will not be released from this chamber”  Himchan states in that matter of fact tone that is increasingly beginning to anger Yongguk.

“Open the door Himchan!” Yongguk hisses, teeth grinding against each other. He doesn’t think he can hold back the emotion bubbling over the edge anymore. Himchan is pressing the wrong buttons now and he is in no shape to deal with the situation than in the angriest way possible.

“So it really is working” Himchan says, in an almost impressed voice. Looking at him the way he would look at an organism under a microscope, completely ignoring Yongguk’s demand.

Yongguk huffs and makes quick, forceful steps towards Himchan who matches them with his own.

“Himchan open the fucking door, I’m not going to ask again!” Yongguk yells, for a quick second he sees Himchan shudder noticeably startled by the sudden raise of his voice but dismissed it just as quickly. The fact that Himchan realizes this and that Yongguk had noticed puts a dark expression across his face.

“I can’t”

“You’re lying”

“How so?”

“Because I know you’ve been locked up in here enough times to have made Daehyun install an override key, now open the damn door!”

“I thought you weren’t going to ask that again” Himchan almost grins. Yongguk matches it with a low frustrated growl.

“Tell me the override key!”

“I can’t do that”

“What? Yes you can, tell me!”

“Let me rephrase that then, I won’t do that”

Then Yongguk lets out the most frustrated, anger filled groan his lungs can allow before he shoves Himchan a good two foot shuffles back and storms towards the door. He hears the low laugh behind him and spins around with a heated “Shut the fuck up! Nothing is funny about this you asshole!” before he turns his attention to a small rectangular protrusion on the wall and flips the lid up to reveal  a numbered panel and starts pressing in any combination that comes to mind.

The blue light turns an angry red accompanied by a vulgar buzzing sound before it restarts and allows him to try again. And so he does.

He does so until the buzzing starts to give him a migraine, until his index fingers has grown tired until even Himchan has had enough and is directly behind him demanding he stop before-

Yongguk flips him the bird before he tries another combination that responses with that dreadfully familiar buzzing and then he is kicking and pounding at the door before he realizes he shouldn’t do that.

 

**“WARNING, WARNING LEVEL 4 BACTERIA BREECH, WARNING, WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED SYSTEM TAMPERING, INITIATING SYSTEM OVERRIDE PROTECTION PROTOCOL”**

The alert threatens to burst both their eardrums and the two eyes go wide as they listen to the cryptic robotic voice over the intercom. Himchan doesn’t even have time to correct Yongguk’s mistake before the small room is plunged unearthly pitch black save for the small amount of light peeking through the tiny window then a dim red glow illuminates the chamber.

“FUCK!!!!!” Yongguk screams and slams a fist against the door once more then winces at the pain.

“Brilliant Yongguk, I must applaud you, you really out did yourself. Now instead of us being locked in here for what would have been hmm maybe thirty to forty minutes more you’ve left it up to the system to decide whether or not we are humans or a level 4 bacteria breech oh and now the key means nothing, great job” Himchan sighs but to Yongguk it’s the kind of ‘I knew this would happen, only you would be dumb enough to do something like this” kind of sigh.

Yongguk’s fists by this are balled so tight his knuckles pale. He’s chewing on the inside of his mouth to calm himself but it only irritates him more. It irritates him to the point he’s crowded Himchan’s space, to the point where he disregards the other's personal bubble all together and closes a hand around the collar of his semi-wet shirt and tugs violently.

“Don’t test me Himchan, all you had to do was tell me the key. I would have been out of this test tube size of a room before you so much as batted your damn eyelashes. Leaving you in your damn little sanctuary as long as you fucking wanted so don’t-“ Yongguk all but chokes on his words before he’s backing away from Himchan like he’s been punched in the throat.

Himchan’s expression strains from annoyed to confused as he watches Yongguk back away from him as though he’s stabbed him or something. He watches as the other shuffles to distant himself before his eyes lock tight and his breathing becomes sporadic.

He means to ask what’s the matter but as he opens his mouth to utter the words a painful twist in his chest leaves him with his mouth ajar. It hurts, like a tiny prick from a needle then the pain ebbs away into something much fiercer and though it does not feel painful his body feels tremendously over heated. His chest constricts and his heart feels like it challenging the pace of a humming bird.

He looks up in that moment, wondering if whatever is happening to him is happening to Yongguk as well but when his eyes meet the young scientist everything goes south. Dead south and everything he feel coursing beneath his flesh seem to take an immediate attention to his groin.

“Fuck” he hisses low as he tries to look away from the sweating young man before him. Yongguk’s got a hand resting against one of the walls, his face a shade of red he finds absolutely alluring and judging by the heat that is radiating from his face as well he thinks they both match right now.

Yongguk’s hair is wet again from sweat and with the amount of droplets that start to hinder Himchan’s vision before he’s able to run a trembling hand across his face says the same for him as well.

“Don’t” Yongguk sighs, his voice breaks at the end of the word and he shuts his eyes again then blinks wide eyed ahead.

His heavy breathing hasn’t seemed to let down, it’s only gotten worse.

“Don’t … dammit you should have just given me the key” Yongguk snaps and rushes forward to snag Himchan by the collar once more.

“You damn, smug little asshole, what if being in here is only making it worse, you don’t know how this substance inside us reacts and yet you’re acting as if …as if…”

To say he’s shocked the next word that comes from Yongguk isn’t exactly a word but his mouth instead, his actual mouth that had rushed forward and collided with Himchan’s with such a force that definitely knocked the wind out of him whilst almost instantaneously making him lean in to solidify what had gone from heated words to a heated frenzy of lips and tongue.

Scorching.

That was the best way Himchan could describe the feel of Yongguk’s tongue in his mouth, licking, tasting, exploring every inch every surface it could find.

Absolutely delicious is the next thought that penetrates his mind as the sudden urge to push against Yongguk’s bold tongue with his own takes over and matches the way his body corners Yongguk’s own against the wall until he too knows what it feels like to lick and taste and explore.

And then he groans, his throat makes a sound he’s almost ashamed of when Yongguk’s hands slide down to his ass and squeezes, nails deep rooting themselves into the flesh under wet useless garments. And it kind of hurts but fuck it because it’s a good kind of hurt that Himchan doesn’t think he’s going to admit to Yongguk but he’s not about to tell him to stop.

By the time their lips pull away with Yongguk leaning ahead with eager teeth to nibble on Himchan’s lower lip that is red and swollen just as much as Yongguk before they’re breathing heavy and staring at each other fervently.

“You’re eyes”, Himchan points out between sucking in as much oxygen as he can. He doesn’t finish the sentence, too caught up in breathing and too mesmerized with how the swirls of pink and red seem to almost melt into the blackened pools engulfing them.

“Your body" Yongguk groans when he’s gotten enough air into his lungs.

“What?”

“You're heavy and mmph”

Himchan more than grins at the reaction he gets and though he’s far from a point where he would even think of doing this to Yongguk his mind can’t seem to think of doing anything besides that.

So he does it once more, pressing his lower half against Yongguk’s and snaps his hips forward that in turn has Yongguk reciprocating in the best of ways. The friction makes their mouth water and tempts Yongguk’s hips to move again then again.

A moan pinches at Himchan’s throat but instead he sighs against the other’s cheek. Warm breath cascading along the skin and if Yongguk’s face wasn’t already red from anger and a mixture of Youngjae’s experiment which by now he safely bets is what’s pushing them down this road, he would have put it off as a heated blush.

“Sorry I didn’t hear that” Himchan whispers and Yongguk bits his bottom lip as he practically feels the arrogance along his skin from those words. And he feels the need to put Himchan in his place.

It’s between a gasp and a shout but the mixture greets Yongguk’s ears like a subtle moan and now it’s his turn to grin as he has Himchan pushed up against the opposite wall, hands pinned to the sides of his head.

“You can’t possibly think your taking the lead in this” Himchan states breathlessly and Yongguk would have scowled at that if he wasn’t too busy discovering the dip where Himchan’s shoulder and neck met. And as his tongue trace a line up then down, he bites down. Hoping that enough would be an answer for Himchan whether he wants to acknowledge it or not.

The struggle that he gives Yongguk a second later says one thing whilst the guttural moan that belts out says another.

Now they’re pushing and pulling. Himchan’s got a hand free gripping Yongguk by the chin and forcing his tongue as far down his throat as possible while Yongguk counters. Sliding his hand down Himchan pants, trapping his aching hard on.

His thumb presses on the tip, already slick and wet, Himchan all but mewls. Head falling back and Yongguk doesn’t let the opportunity to latch his lips onto the exposed skin slip away.

“You can’t possibly think I’m not” Yongguk finally replies and strokes Himchan twice then a few times more until he has a steady rhythm going and Himchan no longer has any control over his hips. Yonggyuk feels along the vein that pulsates along Himchan length and his own twitches in response.

By this Himchan is keening and crying out more profanities than Yongguk thought possible before his finger fucking his own mouth and looking at Yongguk like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. Then he’s grinning, so deviously that Yongguk's too turned on by the look than by what’s happening. Before he knows it they’re on the ground. Himchan above him and his pants are roughly crumpled up just a little above his knees before Himchan leans down and engulfs his nipple through his shirt.

“nngh-AH”

Yongguk moans, grabbing Himchan by the hair to get off because the heat of his mouth and scrape of his teeth assaulting his chest is a lot more than he thinks he can take for much longer. His length is all slick and needy and he almost burst at the hand that snakes around it and begins pumping him eagerly.

And It feels too good, too damn good to be annoyed that he’s now the one that’s pinned down. And the lower Himchan hand goes, the tighter he squeezes him with every stroke is sending him so far over that he’s sure he’s about to tip right over the edge as Himchan grips his balls between his fingers massages them then goes lower.

And Yongguk now realizes why Himchan had his tongue all over his own fingers and the intent behind that devilish grin.

“Himchan you fucking, AH”

He sees nothing but white the next minute, his body simply slammed over the edge as Himchan finger rims his entrance before pushing in. all the way in then out then it’s a steady motion before Yongguk unravels and bursts all over his lower half and on Himchan hands that are milking him for all he’s worth and more.

Yongguk doesn’t think there is enough air flowing through the vents to fill his lungs fast enough.

Himchan’s panting beside his ear and he doesn’t need to see his face to know how wide a grin there is on it.

“You’re not taking the lead in th-ngh”

Yongguk has Himchan’s face pressed into the spot on the floor his back had just been squirming against before the other can properly process how terribly he’s been manhandled into this position. Yongguk’s, sweating, body still trying to control the tremors from an orgasm he would never tell Himchan was the best he had ever felt as he pops the button to Himchan’s pants, undoes the zipper and drags his nails down the exposing skin. Bundling the garment as far down as he can manage.

“Suck them or take them raw, five seconds”

Himchan only hesitates for two before he takes Yongguk middle finger into his mouth first then his index and before he knows it he’s sucking so hard on three of Yongguk’s fingers he’s having the sudden thought for something much bigger to fill his mouth with.

**“CONTAMINATION LEVELS STABILIZING”**

 

The alert goes on deaf ears.

Yongguk already has one slick finger probing and testing before he surges into a heat that makes his member pulse. Himchan is scratching against the floor even though he’s pushing his body back so Yongguk can go deeper.

 

Beyond the confinement of the chamber lurks a scientist who can’t bother running from the pink cloud anymore while the other is suddenly too hungry to care either.


End file.
